Comfort
by twinlady
Summary: One more oneshot from me. Erik seeks comfort after the Masquerade ball. No 'ship, just friendship. Pure fluff because... I CAN! Please read and Review!


A/N: Alright. First things first. I do NOT own Phantom etc. I'm going to crawl into bed and cry now. However, I cope with this by being in a wonderful RP with my dearest Beta, from which I got the inspiration for this. If something doesn't make sense, do let me know. I always love your reviews, comments and positive critiques etc. J Flames are just silly, people.

This is set just after Madame Giry has told Erik's story to Raoul after the Masquerade incident. It references the relationship she had with Erik when they were young. Just a sweet little bit of fluff. No 'ship really but you can imagine one if you so wish :P #Cough#Rebecca#Cough# I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was the night of the infamous Ball. 

After Raoul left her, to go and comfort Christine, Madame Giry was obliged to check on all the chorus girls in her charge. After all the excitement of the return of 'The Ghost' she had her work cut out, but eventually all were settled and shooed into bed. It was late when she finally returned home herself to rest.

Antoinette slid into her rooms, quietly as a mouse, and shut the door. It was dark save for the tiniest flicker of flame from the lamp, which only seemed to illuminate the small space around itself.

'_Funny_…' she thought, '_I thought it was turned up when I left_.'

As she reached for the knob to brighten the light, a voice interrupted her in the dark.

"Would you mind leaving it off?" It asked in a rather commanding tone.

She gave a little start, then dropped her arms back down.

"Monsieur… What can I do for you?"

"Does a Phantom need a reason to visit an old friend?"

"Please Erik…" she muttered, "I'm tired. No games tonight. Just tell me what you want."

"I just wanted to talk…"

Ann sighed, with a little sad chuckle. She spoke to him lightly, as caringly as she could under the circumstances.

"Why is it I could never deny you, Erik? Go on then, talk to me. To tell the truth I think it's been far too long."

If the light was on, she might have seen him nod his appreciation of that sentiment.

He was blunt. She always seemed to prefer his honesty. How many times had she snapped at him with a wry smile, '_Oh, just spit it out_'?

"Do you remember when we were young? I used to have those... nightmares..."

"Of course. It was awful! I hated seeing you like that!"

"You stayed with me; down in the cellars. Down in the cold and damp, with barely a few blankets to cover us."

"They were all I could sneak away. I became quite a decent little thief for your sake."

"I'd scream and wake up and I was all alone... The only time I ever slept well was when you stayed."

"I remember."

"And that time I was ill? You made me so mad, trying to get me to see a Doctor and eat something. I told you I was fine but you just never listened!"

She chuckled despite herself.

"You were quite sick Erik. And making it worse by the hour. How could I let you do that to yourself?"

"How indeed... I never understood why you did it..."

"You didn't have to. And after a while I got sick of trying to explain it."

"I got sick of hearing."

She sighed.

"Why are you here Erik?"

"I..."

His voice seemed to break then. It finally betrayed the terrible pain its owner suffered.

Madame Giry couldn't bear it any longer. She turned up her gas lamp and spun around.

Erik looked at her from where he sat on her bed. Tears streaked down his unmasked face, which held such a look of absolute misery that her heart broke, once again, for him.

"Hold me Ann?" He begged her desperately.

"Oh, Erik!" She ran to him. He sobbed and let her wrap her arms around him. The Phantom took solace by burying his face in Antoinette's stomach. They stayed that way for a few short moments before Erik looked back up at his friend. He seemed to come to himself then, at least a little. Wiping his cheeks with his sleeve, he stammered,

"I'm sorry. How ridiculous of me…"

"No, Erik... No-no-no-no-no..." Giry sat beside him and pulled his head down onto her shoulder. "Not ridiculous at all..."

His body trembled again and she held him tighter.

"Hush now... Ann's here."

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh... Poor thing! I'm sorry." She kissed the top of his head motherly. It was all she could think of to do at the time. Then another thought came to her. She pushed Erik up so she could look in his eyes.

"Are you tired Love?"

He couldn't seem to meet her gaze, and was quite occupied trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat, but eventually he nodded. She smiled kindly and rearranged them both. He put up no resistance. Ann laid her friend, as though he were that little boy hiding in the cellars again, down onto her own bed and pulled the blankets up around him (but not before removing his long black boots). He looked at her with gratitude in exhausted, devastated eyes. Oh, but how those eyes had never changed...

Ann smiled at him. Still her little secret. Still her Erik.

"Now, will you sleep?"

He grabbed at her sleeve desperately and didn't need to say a word.

"I'll be right here! Every minute!" She reassured him, sitting beside him on the bed.

Finally he closed his eyes, taking comfort in the tiny moment of peace in his life.

Giry sighed and got comfortable.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon... Sweet dreams, my Dear."

He was already asleep. She knew it was safe.

"I love you, Erik."

Giry took a deep breath and tried to rest.

The man's arms tightened around her waist. Both were sleeping quite soundly now and nothing broke the silence save a small voice, whispering tiredly,

"Love... you, Ann..."

**Epilogue…**

Ann didn't rest all too well that night…

She had forgotten how admirably Erik snored.


End file.
